


The Ambiguously Gay Duo

by n_nami



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have been very close friends since kindergarten, and often more than a little touchy-feely with each other. No one else pays much attention to it any more, until they both get back to it - unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ambiguously Gay Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anerdamongnerds on tumblr for the beta <3

Jared and Jensen are the ambiguously gay duo.

Thanks to Chad, who came up with the nickname years ago.

Not that they mind, they have always been cool with it. Jensen and Jared met in kindergarten, and were friends for all of their lives. Best friends. They grew up together, went from splashing water at each other in the wading pool to playing detectives and police men during elementary school to reading comic books in Jared's room when they had just become teens. They had been inseparable for all their lives.

Which may be the reason for their... behavior towards each other.  
If Chad was to be asked, he would say they were _so gay_ for each other.  
If Jensen was to be asked, he would just shrug and grin at Jared.  
And if Jared was to be asked, he would say that Jensen was just too cuddly. Bitch. Deal with it.

Because, truth be told, neither one could keep his hands to himself, not even in public, and the least in school. Sure, when puberty hit, accompanying high school, they received one or the other weird sideways glance or insult when they would walk down the hallway with their arms wrapped around each other's back.

On the other hand, it is what they have been doing for all their life, as long as they knew each other. Neither one of them cares about it any more.

It started back in kindergarten, when Jared would point at some new toy in the corner across the room and got all excited about it, and Jensen didn't spot it immediately, searching the room frantically for the item that had caught Jared's attention. And Jared had just grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the new Lego set or whatever.

Jared hadn't changed a bit. He still pulls Jensen around the hallways of the school by his hand. Two guys holding hands obviously turn heads everywhere and if it had been anyone else but Jared, Jensen might think it's weird as well. But, matter of fact, it _was_ Jared, so it came just natural. How it had always been, the way they always touched each other on every occasion.

And holding hands was one of the rather chaste things they did.

“I can't believe you two aren't together,” Danneel snorts every time after she just witnessed another display of trademark Jensen-Jared-interaction. After a short moment of pondering, Jensen is sure the last time she did was that time where Jared had met him between classes and thrown his arm around his shoulder and snuggled up against his side in the hallway. Then he went off again with only so much as “See ya later, honey!”. Which Jensen had answered with “Bye, sweetiepie!”.

Yeah, they also used nicknames. Maybe more than they should.

But, for crying out loud, it was funny.

And Jensen's answer by default was almost second nature by now - “We're just friends.”

“Yeah, right,” Danneel usually deadpans on that.

But it's true. They're friends – really close ones, so what? - but they're friends. They had never had any problems with touching, hell, they wrestled and fooled around in the fucking sand box for half a day when they were 8 years old.

Jensen would really feel weird if Jared wouldn't greet him with a hug in the morning. Not what was assumed as a manly hug, that shake-hands-and-pat-on-the-back-thingie, no, a real, two-handed hug. Plus the aforementioned walking through the school hand-in-hand, or arm-in-arm, whatever.

No one assumed anything about them any more. Or had given up on doing so.

Which doesn't mean that they like to fool their peers one time or the other.

At their first sleepover at Misha's, Danneel made the mistake to dare Jensen to sit on Jared's lap for the rest of the night. Because the bench by the table was only considered for six people. And with Misha, Danneel, Sandy, Chris, Chad, Jared and Jensen, they obviously were one too many. So, there, obvious solution.

None of them actually thought Jensen would do it, but before they could so much as blink, Jensen sat on Jared's lap and Jared had his arms around Jensen's waist, holding him in place. Oh, and whispering a mock-seductive “Hi there, hot stuff,” towards Jensen with a simultaneous waggle of his eyebrows. Jensen just grinned at Jared and tilted his head sideways to rest it on Jared's head.

Sandy's confused expression quickly shifted and she sighed. “You're adorable,” she smiled at them.

Yeah, about that. Adorable was kind of the problem now.

Jensen sits on his bed, his cell phone clutched in his hand. He has tried to text Jared at least ten times to come over, which has never been much of a problem. It is now, though, and Jensen knows why.

It's because of yesterday's party.

They were over at Jared's place because his parents were on a holiday in Paris, which meant they had the house for themselves. Which, logical conclusion in the heads of a bunch of senior high school kids, equals a house party. Jared's older brother Jeff had managed to get some beer for them, and that had resulted in... well. Figure out what happens if a bunch of 17- and 18-year-olds who have never drunk a drop of an alcoholic beverage before have their first beer together. Sandy and Danneel had ended up cuddling really closely the whole time, which was kinda hot – if you, once again, considered a 17- or 18-year-old boy's mind – Misha had ended out in the backyard conversing with the apple tree ("You understand me, apple tree! C'mere!" and hugged the trunk), and Chad had just been his usual obnoxious self, just, like, ten times worse. Chris was the only one who had been able to handle his liquor and tried to keep the gang sane and away from doing something stupid. Like set the house on fire while drooling over the girls making out on the couch.

Jared ended up sitting on the floor with his back to the sofa and Jensen flopped down beside him, leaning heavily into him. Nothing special, not for them. Jared curled his hand around his shoulders and buried his face in Jensen's short hair. Also nothing special.

Except for when Jared had leaned in, his lips slightly agape and looking so very soft and tempting as he came closer and closer to Jensen's – until, at the very last second, Jensen pushed him back and shot him a shocked look. He felt his heart pounding way too fast in his chest, the pulse drumming in his ears, everything exaggerated by the alcohol in his blood. It could only be the beer's fault, especially on Jared's part. He wasn't prepared for the look of hurt puppy in Jared's eyes, though, and winced visibly when he noticed it. So Jensen hugged Jared, long and heartfelt, his heart still racing, and very aware of the fact that he did a piss-poor job of apologizing. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on Jared's shoulder, nuzzled his nose into the crook of Jared's neck and enjoyed the fragrance all around him. Jared smelled like the musky shower gel he had preferred for like... forever, something from AXE as far as Jensen knew, but there was something else. The salty taste of sweat on his skin and a bit like the pizza they had earlier, plus something that was so entirely and familiarly _Jared_ that Jensen couldn't even begin to describe it even if he tried.

He just smelled fucking good, Jensen stated to himself. He liked it.

He still doesn't know what to think of it, though. He wants to talk to Jared ever since he has woken up in his bed this morning, went through his morning routine, breakfast and lunch with a sick feeling to his stomach. Which is, Jensen's sure about that, not because of the alcohol. The trigger is Jared. Just thinking about him, or the situation yesterday, makes his stomach do some kind of weird somersault. It's a strange, fluttery feeling, the infamous butterflies, and they bug the hell out of him.

All this time, all these years, he has touched Jared so many times. Hundreds, thousands of times. On a daily basis. Hell, if there had been a day they hadn't seen each other, Jensen had admittedly missed Jared terribly. Jared is a part of his life, always has been and always will. They had so many sleepovers with crappy movies and popcorn and cuddling – platonic, always platonic – in bed and never, ever had anything happened. More than cuddling, that is.

One time they had even fallen asleep during cuddling, with Jensen's head still resting on Jared's chest and Jared's long limbs wrapped around Jensen like an octopus. And the morning after wasn't the least bit awkward, because nothing was awkward between Jensen and Jared. Not ever.

Except for this.

Groaning, Jensen buries his face in his hands and tries desperately to get his act together. How should he look into Jared's eyes again? How should he deal with the fact that his best friend – his best male friend in fact – had tried to kiss him, and that he shoved him away despite the fact that-?

Jensen doesn't want to finish the thought, but he does.

 _Despite the fact that you actually reciprocate these feelings, these urges_ , his inner voice says.

Then he hears the bell of the front door ring and his mother shouting towards his dad “I'll get it!”. After a look at his watch, Jensen groans again. 3 p. m. on a Sunday is Jared's time to come over. Has been for the past twelve years, so why is he even surprised? Jared doesn't announce himself by text or anything, he never has. He was just always there.

Jensen isn't sure if he can manage to see him right now.

Jensen's mom doesn't even bother to call up to his room that it's Jared visiting him. Jensen doesn't need confirmation, though, because the next second, the door to his room is slammed open and the familiar sasquatch-sized frame of Jared bounces into the room. Without further ado, Jared leaps forward, places both hands onto Jensen's shoulders and slams him back onto the bed, towering over him.

Jared grins happily like a giant 5-year-old. “Hey, man!” he says and leans down to hug Jensen shortly.

If Jensen is half-hard in his pants from Jared's moves, he tries not to let it show. “Hey,” he answers lamely and idly strokes the small of Jared's back with his hands.

And Jared wouldn't be Jensen's best friend if he didn't notice immediately that something was wrong. “You okay?” he asks, his eyebrows rising towards his hairline.

Jensen swallows and manages to cough out a “Uhm-” before Jared interrupts him.

“Is it because of yesterday?” he adds quietly, the expression of his features getting way too serious instantly. It's uncharacteristically for him, and it bothers Jensen. “Did- … did I go too far?”

“I- it's just...” Jensen says without looking at his friend. “It's okay,” he eventually says after long moments of Jared looking worriedly down at him.

“Doesn't look quite like that, to be honest. I'm sorry, Jen,” Jared says solemnly and Jensen watches his Adam's apple bop up and down as he swallows.

It's kind of ridiculous to have this kind of conversation laying on a bed, entangled like they are at the moment, but it's comforting at least.

“I said it's okay and I meant it,” Jensen answers seriously, his eyes locking with Jared's.

When Jared still doesn't look convinced, Jensen wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down onto his chest, cuddles him affectionately.

Nothing special about it.

The only problem is that all of a sudden, Jensen is so very aware of all of their actions. Of every touch of Jared's fingertips on his chest, shoulder, neck, in his hair, all the things that are completely normal for them, but well – could he really still pretend it was normal when he all of a sudden showed a visible bulge in his pants? Just because of Jared hugging him?

On a bed, that is. Snuggled into him, that is. His body pressed to Jensen's from head to toe, that is.

They have been mistaken for a gay couple so many times by now, Jensen has lost count. He has always managed to shrug it off, get a good laugh out of it. Because it was always funny. And now... it isn't, not any more, because Jensen wants more.

And Jared is oblivious. Or pretends to be.

Jensen sighs and Jared squeezes him a bit before sitting back up and rolling off of him. Side by side, they lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. There's only one way to deal with it, Jensen knows it. So he nudges Jared's knee with his.

“Hey Jay, wanna get your ass kicked at Mario Kart?” he asks, smirking at his friend.

“My name is Enigo Padalecki,” Jared answers in a fake Spanish accent. “You killed my Princess Peach last time. Prepare to die.”

And with that, he jumps off the bed and towards Jensen's small TV-set with the Wii, switching both on. Jensen's laughter follows him, and Jensen also notices the wide grin on Jared's face before he turns around and seemingly dead-serious throws a Wiimote at Jensen. It's easy enough to catch. He reciprocates Jared's grin like he always does.

All of a sudden, Jensen is scared.

He looks at Jared, and there's the familiar affection towards him, the newly added feeling of his stomach flipping over and over, and suddenly, he's scared of it all. Jensen knows with surprising clarity that he never can tell Jared.

Friendzone'd. Totally.

After all they've done during all those years, Jared will never take him seriously. There's not a chance in hell that he notices Jensen as possible boyfriend material. Not considering that they're both not gay, of course.

Jared had dated Sandy a year or two ago. Jensen can't exactly recall, there are too much repressed feelings to that period. It was only for a few months, but Jensen remembers feeling incredibly frustrated and left behind. Thank god it was just a teenage crush and Jared's first and only relationship so far.

In hindsight, maybe he was just jealous. And when they broke up, Jensen can't deny that he wasn't really sad for them. He was there for Jared, of course. They didn't part on bitter terms and are friends until today. Sandy is a nice girl and Jensen likes her. Just, maybe not when she was Jared's girlfriend.

Jensen is still attracted to girls. He likes boobs and round butts and slim waists, and he is sure of that.

But there's Jared. The only person he has ever felt so close to, who has always understood him without words, who agrees with him on so many levels that it's sometimes scary.

And he can't ever tell him what he feels. Jared is straight. That's the only reason they fool around so much, because they were always sure they weren't into each other, because they were both dudes. Things like holding hands and falling asleep during cuddling and all that wouldn't be possible otherwise.

God, what would his parents say? What would his classmates say?

There's one reaction he is completely sure of, which is Danneel's.

“Finally!” she would moan and roll her eyes for show. Which would be followed by a genuine, happy smile and a congratulating hug.

Jensen smiles a little to himself at that. Jared, of course, notices it and raises an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Jensen says and sits down beside him, leaning against Jared. Because they always play Mario Kart like that.

Jared reaches around him with his spare hand, because there's a bag of gummy worms laying around on the floor. There's always some kind of candy laying around conveniently at Jensen's, even though he's not much of a sweet tooth. But Jared is and Jensen's mom knows that, so she always leaves plenty of gummy worms and jelly beans in Jensen's room, knowing also that Jensen wouldn't touch them. Either way, Jared's head lays on Jensen's shoulder as he stretches his arm, not quite reaching the bag.

Jensen grabs it and throws it into Jared's lap. “Dude, just say something!”

“Yeah, well, I know there's a reason I've got you,” Jared says, mocking him. He happily opens the bag of candy and shoves four at once into his mouth.

Jensen snickers and takes one for his own, sucking it halfway into his mouth. Which makes Jared laugh and bend forward-

Jensen's eyes snap open wide. He thinks that Jared wants to kiss him again, but- no. It's just the gummy worm. Jared takes the other end of it between his teeth and bites it off. It's merely inches that part their lips from each other's and it would take next to no effort to just chase Jared's lips and kiss him. But Jensen doesn't.

They both laugh loudly to overcome the tension between them and Jared lifts his hand to push the rest of the gummy worm into Jensen's mouth, the tip of his fingers shortly brushing over Jensen's lips. Jensen shivers involuntarily. For a moment, he wonders how he didn't see it before. It was always like this with Jared, and despite the thousand times they touched, nothing ever happened. And now, this one innocent – okay, maybe less innocent – touch and Jensen is hard all over again.

***

Jared is nervous. He is nervous as hell and ready to crawl out of his skin and up the walls. But that's just what Jensen does to him.

The sneaky bastard is leaning against his side and munching on the half gummy worm Jared has left him. Phew, that was a close encounter. Jared has been inches away from his mouth, from that delicious, plush pair of lips that tease him every day. The way he is aware of Jensen's lips has been mocking him for weeks and months now.

Jared takes a deep, but silent breath and tries to calm his nerves.

Ever since yesterday – when he drunkenly gave into what he had been suppressing successfully all this time, the urge to kiss Jensen – Jared wanted to die of shame or alternately sink into the ground. He had tried to kiss Jensen. Just tried, luckily. He has no idea what he would be like now if his plan had actually worked.

And there's this other, big concern in the back of his head. How should things go on from now?

Jared knows what he wants. He wants Jensen. But he is also pretty sure that Jensen only wants him as a friend. Why else would he have shoved Jared away yesterday? To pretend it was just out of shock feels like lying to himself and hoping for something that wasn't there. On the other hand, that was what Jared had done for months now, hoping for something that may or may not be there. He didn't even change his attitude that much – he just wanted to be close to Jensen, and they always were like that. There weren't much things Jensen didn't do to or with him. Like kissing.

A look over at Jensen tells Jared that his best friend is just as spaced out as Jared feels.

He feels groggy and dizzy, the weight of yesterday's happening laying heavy on his heart and he is simultaneously fascinated by Jensen's each and every move or look or smile. Because damn, those lips. Seriously, no one can blame him for this, because- just look at them. Plus a set of expressive green eyes surrounded by freckles. How could he not notice before how adorable and sexy Jensen is? Jared never considered himself gay or bi or anything – or, to be exact, he never thought in those boxes. There had been Sandy, and it just didn't work out, but he still liked her, friends-wise.

But Jensen just turns his life upside down. Jared can't even nail it down when he first got so aware of Jensen in a non-friendship way, but all of a sudden, it was there. Without any warning, Jared saw how beautiful Jensen's smile was, how much he loved to hear him laugh, how good it felt to have Jensen in his arms. And to top it all, getting drunk wasn't the mature way to handle this, it just ended in more problems and this weird situation.

Jared snuggles – well, kinda – into Jensen's side and picks up the Wiimote. Jensen's body is warm and comfortable against his side, and Jared feels how their usual, laid-back atmosphere returns. Thank god. He starts up the game.

And right then and there, Jared decides that he _has_ to do something about it, because this? Jensen is his best friend, that's right. But he can't live like that, at Jensen's side and yet not the way he wants to be. Jared doesn't want to spend his life longing after Jensen, wanting to kiss him and hug him and for crying out loud, have sex with him, and not being able to act on it.

***

Jensen hasn't even noticed that Jared chose the Rainbow Road in the meantime, his least favorite map because Jared knows he can hand his ass to him on this course.

“Hey!” Jensen protests, frowning.

Jared smirks wickedly at him. “Too late, honey!” and blows him a kiss.

 _What the hell, man_ , Jensen wants to say. “I hate you,” he says and elbows Jared into his side.

Jensen knows he shouldn't want Jared, because he only just begs to get his heart broken because of it. He can't have Jared, not as more than a friend. But if it has to be like this, then so shall it be. Jensen at least wants to keep his best friend, wants the one he can talk to about everything, the one he can casually snuggle and flirt around with, but he needs to focus on not getting himself in too deep. The point will come, Jensen knows, where he realizes that this won't ever happen. But until then, he won't give up on Jared. Besides, he wouldn't be able to give up on him even if he tried. Jared had been there in his life almost as long as he can think, and there are a lot more things he could abandon – facebook, his room, his I-pod – as long as he had Jared.

Another wave of affection for his best friend swashes over Jensen and he shimmies a bit closer to Jared. The taller boy glances sideways at him and smirks, shuffling against him as well. “Well, someone's in need of body contact today,” he muses.

Jensen flips him off. “Look who's talking.”

Minutes later, right when Jensen drives poor little Daisy off the road once again, burning in the atmosphere of the earth and getting rescued by Lakitu, the familiar jingle announces that Jared has won the first round. The controller is out of his hands in a matter of a second and Jensen tackles Jared to the ground, starting a set of half-hearted punches to his shoulders and chest. Hearing Jared's heartfelt laughter bubbling up rich and deep from his chest makes Jensen falter in his moves - he is so awestruck that he stops for a moment. Which is entirely enough for Jared to jump to his feet in the split second Jensen gives him and he even uses the swing of the momentum to throw Jensen over his shoulder.

Jensen is somewhere between laughing, cursing and protesting while he slaps Jared repeatedly onto his lower back and ass. “Jared, let me down, you fuckball!” he curses, but without any force behind his voice.

Jared just laughs loudly at the insult.

And damnit, but Jared has become strong over the years. He manages to carry Jensen down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Jensen hears just a shocked, but amused gasp from his mom. “Jared, what are you doing with my son?” she she says in mock seriousness, but ruines it by chuckling.

“Nothing, Mrs. A.,” Jared grins. Jensen may not be able to see it, but he damn well hears it in Jared's voice. However, Jensen is not prepared for the the flat slap of Jared's hand coming down on the left cheek of his ass.

“Ouch! What the hell, Jay?” he whines.

“I defeated you at Mario Kart, so now I demand ice cream and you worshipping me for the rest of the day. At least.”

“Mooooom,” Jensen drags out pitifully. “Please give him something with lots of sugar so he lets go of me.”

“C'mere, Jared,” Donna laughs. Jensen hears the door of the freezer being opened. With a gleeful and totally unmanly cry of joy, Jared bends forward and sets Jensen down on the floor. After a few deep breaths, Jensen punches him hard onto his shoulder.

“You're gonna regret this, sasquatch,” he threatens Jared with a raised finger. “I'mma eat all your ice cream.” Then he punches him again, but softer this time.

“Don't make me throw you over my shoulder again, Jen. I can carry you a fucking long time, you know,” Jared answers with his eyebrows raised and gratefully takes the cup of B&Js from Donna, thanking her and strolling off with a wink at Jensen.

Jensen doesn't think twice, jumps on his back and tries to get the cup, but Jared is quicker, jumping aside. With a quick turn, Jared's arm is wrapped around Jensen's waist and Jensen finds himself lifted into mid-air, stomach pressed to Jared's chest. The air is punched out of his lungs and Jared carries him to the living room. It's oddly comforting. And kind of endearing, to know that Jared could effortlessly carry him over the doorstep-

He swallows around the lump in his throat. _Never going to happen, Jensen_ , he tells himself.

Jared sets him down gently in the living room - and maybe Jensen enjoys it a bit too much to slide down Jared's trained, muscled body. For a moment, their eyes lock and Jensen stares at Jared, breathlessly. The tension humming between them is quickly broken by Jensen's mom, who pokes her head into the living room.

“Jensen, heads up,” she says.

A jolt rolls through Jensen, and he reluctantly lets go of Jared. He notices the cup of ice cream in Donna's hands and quickly holds his hands out for her to toss it over.

“Thanks, mom,” Jensen says cheerfully and heads out into their garden. He doesn't need to look if Jared follows. Even if he didn't, Jared would know exactly where he would be. Sitting in broad sunlight on the steps of the patio, where they always use to sit.

Jared sits down beside him, his knee touching Jensen's casually.

They eat in companionable silence. Jared finishes first, of course he does. Jensen stares into his cup, trying to overlook Jared's eyes that are obviously focused on him. He wonders what Jared is thinking. If he is still thinking about the almost-kiss the night before, or if he ponders about doing it again. Jensen is still confused, he doesn't really know how to handle all these new and unknown feelings. He wants to touch Jared – more than ever, which is... already constantly, so Jensen quietly wonders what he would consider more... the outcome makes him blush. His cock once again gives a desperate jolt against the zipper of his jeans. God, the things Jared does to him. This definitely isn't normal any more, not even by their standards.

Jared puts the cup aside and stops his constant staring at Jensen for a split second, just to resume it immediately.

“Dude, 's there somethin' on my face?” Jensen asks with his mouth full of ice cream, still avoiding Jared's look.

“Uhm, no,” Jared turns his head to stare into the distance, “there isn't.”

Somehow, Jensen can't quite believe that Jared is completely unaffected by the almost-kiss of yesterday.

Jensen picks up Jared's empty paper cup once he has finished his and heads inside to dump the garbage. When he returns to the patio, Jared is still sitting on the lowest step, his legs spread out widely and bathing in the sun with his eyes closed. Stepping carefully into the V of Jared's legs, Jensen sits down at his feet and leans back so he can rest his head on Jared's stomach. He feels the amused shudder of Jared's giggle through the rippling of his abs and suddenly there's Jared's big hand carding through his short hair. _A one-handed skalp massage has it's perks,_ Jensen thinks, and finds it rather enjoyable than awkward. If he could, Jensen would purr under Jared's ministrations. So yeah, it really feels good.

He feels how he sinks deeper and deeper in Jared's half-way-embrace, until his head almost lays on Jared's crotch. Now that would cross a whole other line, so Jensen shifts and leans against Jared's thigh. He can feel the muscles shift and tense under his touch, but Jared doesn't say anything. Jensen closes his eyes.

They have had this wonderful, caring, trustful friendship forever and all this time Jensen was not aware how fucking perfect Jared is at this. At letting him just be himself and enjoy the moment and be there for him. Give him a one-handed skalp massage if he needs it, and he doesn't even have to ask for it.

He leans back more, and feels how Jared's hand slips down to his shoulder. Then Jared shifts. Confused, Jensen opens his eyes and finds his friend's face hovering upside down over his. Inches, yet again. How did he manage to almost-kiss Jared three times in a row within so much as 24 hours?

Jensen blinks into the sunlight as Jared grins down at him. “Close your eyes, Jen,” he says, and the way the nickname rolls off Jared's tongue makes Jensen shiver lightly. So much gentleness and tenderness wrapped up in that word. Gratefully, he closes his eyes. Then, suddenly, everything clicks into place. What the fuck is Jared up to? Oh no, he wouldn't-

The train of thought gets interrupted – and explained – right then, when Jensen feels Jared's breath brush over the sensitive skin of his lips. He can't be far away now. Jensen doesn't find it in his powers to shove him back this time, though.

Because this time, Jared isn't drunk, he's as sober as can be, and this is thoroughly him doing this.

The thought is scary.

Jared takes a deep breath, but doesn't pull back before he speaks. “Jen... can I... just one time?”

And Jensen doesn't need any more explanation. Which doesn't mean he doesn't like to tease Jared. “If you tell me why?” he asks quietly but playfully.

Jared groans and Jensen feels his pants get tight at the delightful sound. “You cant' possibly tell me you've got a problem with it. I mean, considering the things we do on a daily basis.”

“Right,” Jensen chuckles and feels how Jared's breath hitches. “Doesn't answer my question, though.”

This time, Jared only sighs in defeat. “Because I've been wondering forever what it feels like to... to kiss you. I mean... it isn't that much of a step for us,” he responds quietly.

That's the point where Jared is one hundred percent right, but the realization hits Jensen with unexpected disappointment.

“No, it isn't,” Jensen's voice breaks, coming out as some kind of pathetic whisper, but he can't help it.

“So, can I?”

“Dunno if you can. Just do it,” Jensen can't help but tease him some more. Jared seems so worked up, it is kind of adorable. On top, Jensen really would have to lie if he said he didn't want this as well. Hell, he has been craving and aching for Jared's touch for hours now. To be fair, the standards are set quite high already.

Jared's breath is ragged by now, coming in short pants, and Jensen doesn't want to open his eyes – mainly so he doesn't have the perfect look up Jared's nose, which would be anything but romantic – and waits. Waits for Jared to close the gap between them, what little there is left of it. Jared doesn't hesitate. Dry lips press gently onto Jensen's, just a short, lingering kiss, and it's so tender that Jensen sighs quietly when Jared pulls back up. He opens his eyes then to Jared staring wide-eyed at him, mouth still slightly parted.

The awkward moment is broken when Jensen chuckles lightheadedly. “Dude, that was a totally cheesy Spiderman-kiss,” he says and laughs.

Jared laughs with him, a light blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“Damnit,” Jensen involuntarily swears out of the blue when he realizes-

“What is it?” Jared looks at him, momentarily confused.

“We left the Wii on,” Jensen answers and jumps to his feet, grabbing Jared's hand and pulling him up and with him. Force of habit.

Jared just laughs at him all the way to the first floor where Jensen's room is. The console and TV is shut down quickly and Jared takes a worried look at his watch.

“Almost five, gotta go,” he murmurs and it's clear that he rather wants to stay.

Wordlessly, Jensen walks him to the door and pulls it open. “I'll see you tomorrow, then,” he says casually.

“Jup,” Jared responds. Before he knows what's going on, Jensen is pulled into one of Jared's trademark bear hugs.

And if they both hold on a bit longer to it than strictly necessary or customary... Then it has nothing, really nothing to do with the kiss they just shared. Which was, Jensen has to admit, not only cheesy but also incredibly sweet and endearing and damn his raging teenage hormones, but he wanted more from where that came from.

“Jensen! Dinner!” Donna calls from the kitchen.

Moment killer of the week? Yeah, that award is so hers.

“Do you want to-” Jensen starts, but Jared shakes his head.

“Sorry, I really gotta go. Have to babysit Megan, Jeff has to leave by six,” he sighs. “And I'm already late.”

“Then off you go, young Skywalker, and may the odds ever be in your favor.”

“Jensen, I think you're confusing Star Wars with The Hunger Games.”

“Again? Damnit.”

Laughing, Jared turns around and Jensen slaps his ass as a matter of goodbye. He is rewarded with a smirk over Jared's shoulder. It does nothing to lessen the fuzzy feeling in his chest, just, maybe, speed his heart rate up a bit. Okay, a lot. Again.

One day, Jared would be the end of him. Jensen quietly states to himself that if they ever gonna have sex, he might have a heart attack. He likes the mental image, though, of him having sex with Jared. They've seen each other shirtless plenty of times and Jensen would be really, really blind if he didn't notice how Jared has bulked up during the past months and years. The days where he was a lanky, skinny kid were long since gone. God, all those muscles, Jared's huge frame towering over him and-

“Jensen! Your meal won't get hotter by the second, you know!” Donna calls again.

Jensen smirks after Jared walking down the street and thinks I know someone that does, before slapping himself mentally for the horrible pun.

“'m coming, mom!”

***

The memory of their kiss still lingers in Jared's mind when he heads home. His feet take him to his parent's place without him having to think about it as he absent-mindedly strolls down the sidewalk.

Jared is proud of his ability to read Jensen without much effort. Hell, he's known the guy for twelve years. There are little to no things he doesn't know about Jensen, his best friend.

There are, however, a lot of things he doesn't know about Jensen, _his potential boyfriend_. Potential is a strong word there, Jared knows that, but he also knows how perfectly they would fit, like two pieces of a puzzle. He isn't talking physically, which - works just as well with Jared being those two to three inches taller – but he's digressing. Jared is aware of how their minds work just alike, how they are on the same page for most of... everything?

Jared just knows that Jensen is _the one_ for him.

The only problem is that Jensen has to see that as well, or else this will never work out.

But would Jensen have given into that kiss if he wasn't a bit curious himself?

Which, good god, brings him back to the memory of the kiss. The tender, gentle, thoughtful touch of Jensen's lips on his. Jared shivers involuntarily. Yes, he wants more of that. Of course.

And despite the fact that he usually is able to read Jensen like a book, his sixth sense seemed to have left him this time. There was just too much in Jensen's expression after the kiss and during their brief goodbye. A lot of confusion, worry and caring, but Jared is pretty sure that there was also curiosity and attraction and affection. To sum it up, a lot of things have to be considered to choose his next move.

But there definitely has to be a next move.

***

“So, why didn't you do it?” Danneel asks him the next day in school with a wide grin.

“Do what?” Jensen plays oblivious.

Danneel doesn't buy it. Inwardly, Jensen rolls his eyes. She just knows him too well.

Instead, she cocks an eyebrow at him. “You think I didn't notice?”

Jensen still pretends to not know what she's talking about, but mocking her doesn't lead to the distracting effect he hopes for.

“Should I spell it out for you? Finally kiss your boyfriend of ten years when he's already up in your face?”

“We're friends, for the umpteenth time, Danny,” Jensen sighs.

“Yeah, I know. I got that. You said that about four hundred times - Don't you get suspicious to yourself sometimes?” Danneel asks, her brows furrowing as she shakes her head in disbelief.

Jensen can't help but sigh, because he realizes that if there's one person walking the earth whom he can talk with about this, it's Danneel. For everything else, he's got Jared, but well- “Who says I didn't?”

“Didn't what? Kiss him?”

“Yeah.”

“You didn't. I sat right behind you.”

“Who said I was talking about the party?” Jensen states quietly and a confident little smirk tugs at his lips.

She doesn't say anything for a moment or two and just gapes at Jensen. “You mean... you've kissed him before? Seriously?”

Faking a cough, Jensen scratches the back of his neck. “Try more like... after.”

“After the party? Yesterday?”

Unnerved, Jensen rolls his eyes at her. “Yes! Could I tell it any clearer?”

She still gapes. “Really?” she retorts eventually.

“Yes, really!” Slowly but steadily, Jensen loses that last bit of patience he's got left.

“What... How did it happen?”

“He was over at my place and we were out in the garden and it just... yeah well, we did what we always did and it just happened.”

Jared chooses that exact moment to appear from somewhere around the corner, which makes Jensen hope he hasn't heard anything.

“Morning, lovemuffin,” he greets Jensen overly sweet, sliding his arm around Jensen's waist and pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning, honey. Where have you been? I've been waiting for you, you know,” Jensen retorts with a smack to Jared's shoulder before he hugs him. Properly, that is. And totally not to hide his uprising blush.

“Sorry, slept in,” Jared winks. “Anyway, we have to go to class. C'mon.” And with a smack to Jensen's ass, he turns around towards their classroom.

Jensen barely gets to mouth 'later' to Danneel, who sports a wide and rather smug smile on her lips. It takes all of Jensen's self-restraint to not stick his tongue out to her. Instead, he bumps shoulders with Jared and walks down the hallway with him, pretending that nothing is out of the ordinary.

That he is not overly aware of every single spot where Jared had touched him.

That he doesn't try to scoot closer to Jared and make their hands brush 'accidentally'.

That he doesn't feel his cheek tingling where Jared has kissed him.

That he had wanted to turn his head so Jared's lips would have ended up on his.

Jensen looks shortly at Jared and notices the sinful curve of his lips. He can still kinda taste and feel him, that warm brush in the bright sunlight, so gentle and all-

He probably shouldn't think about this. Not at school. Not when he's walking right beside Jared.

The thing is, Jensen is pretty sure that even if he confessed to Jared and if Jared reciprocated his feelings and they would really get together, no one would notice. And no one would be surprised if they told them. As a matter of fact, they have been attached at the hip for twelve years. There's really not much that separates them from the boyfriends-status. Danneel is completely and utterly right for that matter.

But _how_ , even if he decides to, how should he confess to Jared?

_Hey, I know we've practically spent the last century like a couple, wanna be a real one?_

_Hey, I lately noticed I'd really appreciate to jump your bones?_

_Hey, I know I've been your best friend for years but I think I want more than friendship?_ \- which is the most terrifying sentence a straight male friend could get faced with. Assuming that Jared is, in fact, straight. Which Jensen isn't so sure about. For crying out loud, Jared kissed him, so he can't be completely straight. Right? Right.

So what's the procedure here?

There's one thing Jensen knows for sure – if Jared were a girl who had just shown interest, Jensen would try to woo her from now on. Like, seriously. Spending all his time with her, touching her on every occasion, make witty comments about everything she does, try to get close to her physically and emotionally. Funny how he knows these kind of things and never really has had the occasion to use them on some girl.

The thing Jensen is also sure about is that he already does exactly that to Jared. And he doesn't really care if his moves worked on a girl. Because he doesn't want just any girl, he wants Jared. Jensen mentally slaps himself for being the Captain Obvious to his own feelings, which is just lame.

“What's up with you, dude?” Jared pokes him into his side right then, throwing him off his train of thought.

“Nothing, never mind,” Jensen says, shooting a little smile at his friend.

“Listen, Jen. It's not because of-” Jared starts and proves once again why he is Jensen's best friend.

“No, no, that's fine. Really, it's nothing,” Jensen shakes his head dismissively. Out of reflex, or instinct, or something, he reaches out to place his hand on Jared's bicep, feels how it flexes and tenses under his touch. The thought of running his hand down that strong, muscled arm-

No, really nothing he should think about in school.

Mr. Miller's Math class is boring. Always was, always will be. He explains everything at least three times. Even if he had already explained it five times in the last lesson they had. And as long as they've got their homework – which they always do together – they're in no real trouble, because Mr. Miller always asks the same questions, always asks just for the solution. No explanation, nothing, so as long as they know which task they're at, they can't even get caught at not paying attention.

Instead, Jared and Jensen converse by passing a small piece of paper back and forth between them. They're always careful not to spill too much specific information in case the teacher gets hold of the paper, which is something they have learned the hard way. Jared doesn't really want to think about the great disaster of '07 right now, though.

Jensen takes the piece of paper from Jared and reads: _Sorry for speaking of it again – you don't regret it, do you?_

'Don't be, I don't regret it.' he answers and folds the paper into Jared's palm when Mr. Miller turns to the blackboard for the next time.

Jared hesitates before he scribbles down something and hands it back.

_Do you feel like we crossed a line there?_

Jensen has to swallow. _Yes_ , he wants to shout into Jared's face. _Yes, because now that I tasted, I want more._

He takes his pen and writes 'I don't know. Maybe? What do you think?' instead.

Jared's answer is quick this time and he watches Jensen's reaction closely when Jensen unfolds the paper. _Yes, but I don't get me wrong, I don't regret it either._

Jensen smiles reassuringly, looking shortly over to his friend. There are a million things Jensen wants to ask him. Things like: Wanna do it again? Did it feel as good to you as it did to me? Do you want to cross some other lines with me?

Jensen sighs. 'Wanna come over to my place today?'

Jared reads and turns to Jensen before he nods shortly. Then he tears the paper into tiny pieces and stuffs it under his table.

***

So they've talked about it. Written, actually, but that's better than nothing.

Jensen and Jared walk home together as usual. It's always rather a question of _My place or yours?_ and Jensen is quite amused when he realizes that. After a short greeting to Jensen's parents, they head upstairs to Jensen's room, settling at the desk or – in Jared's case – on the floor to do their homework. Jared always preferred to do his homework like that - laying on his belly, on the floor, textbook resting open before him.

For the first time in twelve years, Jensen notices the way this pose emphasizes the swell of Jared's ass. Which is admittedly a very fine ass. Some might say you could bounce a nickle off that thing. Jensen might agree.

But despite their little conversation via a tiny piece of paper earlier, Jensen still feels a nagging in the back of his head. He still wants to talk to Jared about this. The only question is – how should he talk about it and not out himself at the same time?

Jared has very nice, broad, distracting shoulders. Just FYI.

Jensen may or may not kick the idea of running his hands over the trained muscles in Jared's back around in his head. It does nothing to help him concentrate on his Math homework, though.

Jared's personal advantages aside, Jensen is aware of the fact that Jared constantly sneaks one glance or the other at him and that he has written less than a sentence on his English paper in half an hour. It seems like the need to talk and the distraction is mutual. At least Jensen hopes so.

There was prove of why Jared is Jensen's best friend twice today already – what happens next, though, is not only the third time, but on some level also kinda creepy, because it seems like Jared can read his mind.

The lanky boy with the shaggy chocolate brown hair gets to his feet to close the door and sits down on the bed indian-style, waving Jensen over to him. All in all too happy about their silent understanding, Jensen flops down in front of Jared and crosses his legs, mirroring Jared's pose.

“We've got to talk,” Jared says, very sincere. Sincere doesn't suit him, Jensen decides, considering his usual goofball-ness.

“Yeah, we do,” Jensen agrees with a short nod.

Jared sighs. “You're cool with yesterday?”

This time, Jensen at least has the opportunity to look him in the eye as he reassures, “Yes, I am. Seriously. I just don't want it to be weird between us.”

“It's never been weird. _We've_ never been weird.”

There's a short beat. No one says it, but it is most definitely weird now.

“But-” they both start at the same time, immediately stopping again and locking eyes in shock.

Sometimes, Jensen swears, they're like an old married couple. Only worse. Because they still actually listen to one another.

“You start,” Jensen says, and he's quicker than Jared to say it.

The younger boy sighs in defeat. “Fine. We've never been weird, but all of a sudden I feel strange and awkward and self-conscious around you. I don't like it. I-”

Jared stops and waves it off, but Jensen knows that he's a second away from 'but wait, there's more!'. He was, of course, right.

“I can't stop thinking about it,” Jared adds quietly.

Jensen extends both hands with his palms turned downwards. “Alright, listen, can we just say it now? Name it, not call it 'it'?” Jared raises an eyebrow in amusement. “You know what I mean,” Jensen adds, refraining from rolling his eyes.

Jared snickers.

“So you can't stop thinking about kissing me.” Jensen emphasizes the word on purpose.

“No,” Jared confirms, a small smile already reappearing on his lips, but he seems shaken and unsure. Jensen can't remember seeing him that worked up in a long while, if at all.

“Yeah, well, maybe because it was actually good? Because it was good for me, you know,” Jensen bursts out, realizing too late what he has said.

“Don't worry, it was for me, too,” Jared answers silently.

Their eyes meet, and for a comically long moment, Jensen loses himself in the depth of Jared's multicolored-but-mostly-hazel eyes. A smirk is playing around the edges of Jared's lips, which Jensen gladly returns.

None of them dares to ask the question that's standing between them like an elephant in the room. Jensen feels how he he is leaning towards Jared, slowly but steadily. Jared's lips are really close when Jensen shuts his eyes and waits. It's the closest he can get to an open confession and an invitation for more. For countless, long moments, nothing happens. Then Jensen hears the rustling of the bedsheets, shortly, and then he feels Jared's hand grazing along his neck, running around to the back of his neck, Jared's thumb playing with the short hair in Jensen's neck. Jensen knows his breath is ragged and hitching right now. The expectation of what is yet to come lays heavy on his shoulders, but as much as he just wants to get it over with, he enjoys the wait at the same time.

The short tug of Jared's large palm to his neck brings him forwards, but only slightly, and Jared's lips are still very much not on his. The waiting almost drives Jensen crazy by now. His heartbeat is erratic, the pace at least twice as fast as it should be and adrenaline is pumping through his veins. Jensen feels like on a high, every muscle in his body is tensed and every sense is alight and oversensitive, waiting desperately for that one touch.

By the time Jensen is halfway convinced that Jared bails any moment, is when it actually happens.

There are soft, moist lips on his, kissing him tentatively, moving along his lips, caressing them. It's not a short peck on the mouth, far from it actually. The touch is chaste and there's no tongue involved, but the way Jared works his jaw, nips at Jensen's bottom lip, sucks it lightly between his lips just to release it again quickly- it's breathtaking.

Jensen doesn't want it to stop. Ever. He kisses back with all he has, reciprocates the intimate touch as good as he can. With high wave he's riding right now and all the tell-tale butterflies crowding his stomach and driving him almost crazy, Jensen still has a hard time believing that this is real. But it is, and he knows it, and everything feels wonderful and perfect and like everything he's ever wanted.

When the kiss turns to languid and slow, Jensen feels Jared's hand shifting from his neck to his waist, where his other hand is also placed, holding him firmly.

As if he would break _that_ kiss. No way.

Suddenly, there's Jared's tongue, peaking out from between his lips, slowly mapping the shape of Jensen's mouth, licking his way inside to the row of teeth, past it, meeting the tip of Jensen's tongue. The first touch is hesitant, but soon enough, their tongues circle in-between their mouths and Jensen can't help but moan blissfully. By now his hands have unconsciously found their way around Jared's shoulders. And if that isn't prove enough that this was in no way a kiss between friends anymore, Jared pushes gently against Jensen, pushes him down onto the bed to kiss him senseless.

Jensen can't help but smile into the touch of their lips, which Jared picks up pretty quickly and pulls away to let them both grasp for air.

“So I was right,” Jensen pants.

“About what?” Jared grins back in response.

“That there is more.”

A soft chuckle emerges from Jared's throat, a bit raw because of their previous kissing. Jensen snuggles closer to Jared, chest pressed against Jared's, their legs entangled on the bed.

“Of course,” Jared says, the grin on his face unfaltering.

“You never questioned it?” Jensen wonders out loud.

“No, I never... I mean, I always was aware that you're one of the most important people in my life, aside from my family, and on some level I wanted it to work out like this. From how we usually are to... this – it's not much of a difference, don't you think?” A gentle smile spreads on Jared's lips, and all Jensen can do at this point is lift his head and kiss him back.

Moaning appreciatively as Jared reciprocates the kiss open-mouthed and tender and yet so hot at the same time, Jensen wiggles underneath Jared's heavy weight. When realization hits him, he reluctantly but firmly shoves Jared away again.

“Yes, it is,” Jensen pants. Met with Jared's questioning look, he adds, “Yes, it is a difference from what we usually are. Emotionally, I mean. I'm... I don't know. I don't want to fuck up a good thing, you know?” He shrugs helplessly. The way his voice trembles is not in any way sexy right now, but this isn't something they can let rest. Jensen has to talk about it. He needs to know that they're on the same page.

“Yeah, I understand,” Jared answers and runs his hand through Jensen's short hair. “I'm kinda scared as well,” he says thoughtfully after a heavy sigh.

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?”

“Pretty much. Besides, does this feel like we're ruining it?” Jared asks back, a smile now tugging at his lips again, before he bends down to kiss Jensen. The press of his lips is firm and passionate this time. When he pulls away with a wide smirk after countless moments, Jensen just stares.

“Nope, it doesn't,” he breathes out quickly and pushes Jared back down onto him, wrapping his arms firmly around the taller boy's shoulders and holding him close. “But, I have to admit I'm really freaked out about... other things awaiting us. I mean, my parents don't know. Our friends don't know.”

“You mean coming out?” Jared asks back. “I'd be lying if I said I don't worry about it too, but hey-” he shrugs. “Others have been through it. C'mon, we've been mistaken for gay so many times, I don't even think most of them will be surprised at all. It's just the leap we have to take for ourselves, stating it out loud for the world to know.”

Jensen sighs deeply, but with a smile on his lips. “Out and proud, huh. I guess we better join our GSA and tell our moms to go to PFLAG-”

“Doesn't mean we've gotta be perfectly styled, flaming queens from now on, you know,” Jared grins and nudges Jensen's side with his hand.

“Oh, I would _so_ never do that. Although you might be able to pull it off,” Jensen muses.

“Hey, I call dibs on the pretty dress for our prom! It might be weird for you when your prom date is taller than you, though,” Jared waggles his eyebrows.

It's Jensen's turn to shrug. “Someone's gotta be the girl in this relationship.”

Jared playfully tilts his head to the side. “I always figured that that was the perk of being in a gay relationship. That no one's gotta be the girl.”

There's a spark of truth behind his words and Jensen knows that very well. He also damn well catches up on the sexual innuendo laying heavily underneath those words and the implication alone makes him blush. Which Jared, that jerk, notices as well. “Aaaaw,” he coos. “Did I make you blush? That's sweet, Jen, really.”

“Shuddup,” Jensen huffs. “I've just... never... you know.” If his hands weren't trapped underneath or around Jared at the time, he would have scratched his neck now. His hands are itching to do so.

“Tell me something I don't know,” Jared says smirking. “I would've noticed if you hooked up with someone, don't you think?”

Jensen looks sideways, avoiding Jared's eyes. He's not that much embarrassed, it's just the talking about sex with your best friend slash newly-found boyfriend that unsettles him. The fact that Jared is both now doesn't really help. “Did you... with Sandy?” he asks back quietly.

Jared shakes his head without hesitation. “No, never got that far. We did other things, though. Which might have been at the time I realized that one - I didn't really like touching pussy that much and two – you were seconds away from spontaneously exploding from jealousy because of her.”

“I was not.”

“Yes, you so were.”

Jensen decides to not answer that, but it is as they say – no answer _is_ an answer.

Jared kisses him then, taking the slight tension that has built up off of them. Jensen willingly gives into the touch and sighs contented once Jared retreats. A dopy smile is plastered on his face as he scans Jensen's face, and Jensen is sure he looks nothing different right now.

“So, the whole coming out. Should we even tell the others at school? I mean, it's not like we would stand out more than we already do and everyone seems to have settled with us being stupid, blind, closeted douchebags.”

“Yeah, but Danny will grill me anyway. I've gotta tell her. She basically tells me every day that we're dating for ten years now, only without the status.”

Jared laughs out loud at that. “Okay. Then let's tell the guys and Sandy as well, and that's it. It's not like we have to hold back much at school anyway, right?”

Jensen grins, relief washing over him. “Right.”

When Jared just stares at him some more, Jensen reaches up with both hands, cups Jared's face and pulls him down into a loving kiss. Everything about this feels so right, he doesn't even know where to begin. He's happy and glad and that load is off his mind. They begin to lazily make out on the bed, and it's actually more like exploring the other one's body with their hands than trying to arouse each other in earnest, but Jensen feels flushed and hot anyway when they finally part. Jared kisses him chastely one more time before he nods towards the book on the floor.

“We still got some homework to do,” he says and Jensen sighs and rolls his eyes. Not wanting to move at all, they snuggle for a few more minutes without either of them saying anything, just enjoying the other one's company and body warmth.

Eventually, they split up to actually do their homework, which is pretty easy now that the tension was cleared out between them. They reward themselves with some more kissing and cuddling, until Jensen's mom calls for dinner.

“Should we tell them, like, now?” Jensen asks thoughtfully before they leave the room. “I dunno, but I just... I'm really happy, Jay, and I feel like sharing.”

Jared simply shrugs, but smiles. “I don't think it'll be much of a problem to them, so, why not?”

“Okay,” Jensen takes a deep breath. And Jared's hand. And despite the fact that they've done it dozens of times, it feels different now that they're – together. They head downstairs and into the kitchen like that, where Donna is busy preparing their plates.

“Lend me a hand there, boys?” she asks, not looking up at them.

Jensen clears his throat while Jared supports him by silently standing behind him, holding his hand tight. “Uhm, mom,” Jensen begins, but is interrupted quickly.

“Yes, honey?” Donna responds with a smile on her lips. “Something you want to tell me?” She adds, eyes resting on Jared's and Jensen's joined hands.

“Mom, I just want you to know that I'm... uhm, that Jared is...” he stutters, looking towards Jared, who gives him an encouraging smile and squeezes his hand shortly. Jensen takes another deep breath. “-my boyfriend.”

Now there are a couple reactions Jensen has counted on receiving at this. He has not, however, expected his mother to grin at him and subsequently burst into joyful laughter. Jared also seems kinda confused at that and raises an eyebrow at Jensen.

“Mom?” Jensen tries again. “What's so funny?”

She gasps for air. “Nothing, I just... I'm struggling between being happy for you that you finally realized it and being amused that it took you so long.”

Jensen gapes at her. “Seriously? You knew?”

“Sweetie,” she answers, steps forward and pinches Jensen's cheek. “I knew from the day you boys cuddled up in the sandbox.”

“What?” Jared eventually says, and he also seems kinda thrown off balance.

Donna chuckles and ruffles Jared's hair. “You heard me. Besides, it's not like you haven't been my kinda-son-in-law for the past twelve years already, am I right?”

“Oh,” Jared says intelligently.

“Wow,” is all Jensen manages.

Donna just laughs some more and hands them their plates. “Now, being gay doesn't spare you kitchen duty. Off you go,” and with that, she shoos them out of the kitchen. “Set the table, will you?”

They gladly obey, both still very speechless. As soon as they're sitting down in the now-prepared dining room, Jensen and Jared end up sharing a relieved, deep kiss.

“And don't believe I haven't seen you yesterday on the patio!” Jensen's mom shouts from the kitchen. At this point, Jensen doesn't even know if he should still be surprised or embarrassed.

Anyway, Jared is here, waiting for another kiss, and Jensen isn't in the mood to let him wait any longer.

“Eat your food! At your age a bit more strength for further activities can never be a bad thing. Oh, and I suppose I don't need to read you the riot act, but I'll do it anyway. After dinner.”

 _Moment killer of the week. Twice._ is all Jensen can think of as he rolls his eyes at his mom.

“Did I miss something?” a deep voice rumbles from the door. Jensen is a bit shell-shocked when he realizes it's his father's, standing in the doorway with Mackenzie in tow.

Donna smiles at him, then turns towards Jensen. “I believe Jensen has got to tell you something.”

“Uhm,” Jensen says as he feels the familiar nervousness creep up again. Just when he thought it was okay now that he talked to his mom. Talking to his dad, though, is a completely and utterly different matter. “Dad, I'm- Jared and I are together."

Alan seems not that surprised. “So?” he asks.

“Like together-together. He's my boyfriend.”

“Yes?” Confusion is written all over Alan's face.

“... Aren't you surprised? Or shocked, or... something?” Jensen asks back, equally confused now.

“I thought you two were dating for quite some time now and you just didn't tell me because you're embarrassed or something. It's not like I see a problem there. Jared's been part of the family for god knows how long,” Jensen's dad says and sits down at the table, his little sister following suit. She eyes them a bit curious, but says nothing. The questions, Jensen knows, are piling up in her mind at the moment, and she'll grill him later about details. She's too much of a teenage girl to not do that to her brother.

Jared lets out an audible huff of relief.

“You're gonna get the riot act later, Jared. I'm with my wife on this,” Alan adds with a crooked smile when Donna re-enters the room with a bowl of mashed potatoes in her hands.

Jared and Jensen swallow hard and exchange a short look, but all in all, they know this went more than perfect.

***

“I'm so proud of you, Jen,” Jared says a little later, kissing Jensen's wrinkled forehead.

Jensen just watches him confused. “Thanks, but why?”

“... because you just came out to your parents?” Jared offers, quirking a little smile.

Jensen doesn't answer and rests his head at Jared's shoulder, allows him to run his hand through his stubby, dirty blonde hair. Jared can't help but smile at the fluttery feeling spreading in his stomach. “It's been a perfect day, don't you think?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Jensen mumbles and nods against Jared's chest.

They're standing in front of the door of Jensen's place, intending to say good night, which proves to be quite difficult. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared's waist and holds him close. It's his way of saying 'Please don't go' and Jared knows it, cuddling back into his boyfriend the best he can.

“Still, it's been exhausting,” Jensen sighs.

“I know.”

Jensen chuckles lightly. “I'm looking forward to your parents' reaction, you know.”

“I'm pretty sure their reaction won't be much different from your parents',” Jared laughs.

Jensen grins back at him and it almost makes Jared melt into a puddle of goo. They smile at each other for a long, long moment and Jared feels his chest swell. When he reaches down and cups Jensen's face in his palms to kiss him softly, Jensen meets him half-way and smiles into the kiss.

“Good night, Jay,” Jensen says quietly. “Go home before I go all caveman on your ass.” His voice vibrates with the innuendo and something that makes Jared wanting things he probably shouldn't right now. _Later_ , he tells himself.

“G'night, babe,” Jared answers teasingly, and Jensen slaps his chest. He doesn't like the nickname, never has. Jared knows that and leaves him with one last kiss, a silent promise and a wink.

He knows Jensen gets it.

***

It's obscurely funny to fool their classmates at school. Chad is completely oblivious, but that may also be connected to the fact that they already are big, gay homos in his opinion. Sandy just smirks.

Misha delivers – to no surprise – the funniest reaction. “Hey, Mish,” Jensen greets him in the morning. And because Misha isn't much of a morning person, Jensen only gets the usual grumble that means 'A wonderful good morning to you too, my dear friend' in Misha.

“How was your weekend?” Jensen asks, grinning.

“Short,” Misha huffs. Jensen translates it to 'Got drunk on Friday and Saturday and didn't catch much sleep on Sunday. How was yours?' and grins some more.

“You know, I've got a boyfriend now,” he says in a sudden moment of seriousness to Misha. “It's Jared.”

“Yeah, like you've been living in a closet for the past century or so,” Misha's words drip with sarcasm as he flips Jensen off and leaves him laughing in the hallway.

Danneel joins him then, and after a short greeting, she gets it immediately. Immediately as in, the moment Jared steps up behind Jensen, hugs him and kisses him gently on the neck.

“When?” she just asks, sparks of amusement dancing in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

“Yesterday,” Jensen retorts. She doesn't need further explanation to know what he means.

“Finally!” she huffs, rolling her eyes. Then she grins at the both of them and hugs them. Jensen has to laugh out loud at the picture and his perfect presumption thereof.

Right then and there, Jared steals a short kiss from Jensen's lips, in the middle of the hallway of their school. And nobody says so much as a word. No one would guess what's behind it. Which is practically a free pass to act like their usual selves, like a couple, around school. Jensen grins at the realization, and Jared proves his mind-reading skills once more by looking over and reciprocating it.

They're still the ambiguously gay duo, just... more gay than ambiguous nowadays.


End file.
